1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer handle structure of a lock which may be idle.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 298249, entitled by xe2x80x9cFlat Handle Lock Structurexe2x80x9d which includes an inner handle set and an outer handle set which are respectively combined on the inner side and outer side of the door, to drive the inner drive shaft and the outer drive shaft to rotate, so that the retractor of the control set may draw the lock tongue to retract inward, thereby opening the door. The outer drive shaft places the control set therein, so that when the safety bar is locked, the press on the outer handle will form an idle rotation. The control set includes a shaft barrel 41, an elastic member 42, an inner fixing shaft 43, a movable piece 44, etc. Therefore, the lock includes a complicated construction, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly.
Another prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 386557, entitled by xe2x80x9cOuter Shank Structure of a Lock which may be Idlexe2x80x9d which includes an inner handle set having an inner shank for driving an inner drive shaft to rotate, to press a press button, to push a follower plate by a safety bar, so that the follower block of the follower plate enters the wider slot of the bottom of the triangular slot of the outer drive shaft, or is pushed by the elastic member to return to be locked in the straight slot. The outer drive shaft may be driven by the outer shank, whereby by movement of the follower plate, the outer shank will perform an idle rotation, or may drive the retractor to operate, thereby opening the door.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a an outer handle structure of a lock which may be idle, wherein when the lock is locked, if the outer handle is pressed, it can only perform an idle rotation, and cannot drive the retractor to operate, thereby preventing illegally opening the lock and breaking the lock by strongly pressing the outer handle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a outer handle structure of a lock that may be idle includes an inner handle set provided with an inner handle for driving an inner drive shaft to rotate. The inner drive shaft drives a retractor to operate. The inner handle set is additionally provided with a press button that may be pressed to drive a safety bar to push a limit plate and a lock snap plate. A outer handle set is provided with an outer handle for driving an outer drive shaft to rotate. The outer drive shaft defines an annular slot and a straight slot arranged in a T-shape. A latch release set is provided with a retractor for drawing a lock tongue of a lock latch to operate, and has two ends respectively pivoted with the inner drive shaft of the inner handle set and the outer drive shaft of the outer handle set. The outer drive shaft receives an inner shaft barrel and a lock snap disk therein. The inner shaft barrel receives an elastic member, a follower plate, and a lock snap plate therein which are prevented from being detached from the inner shaft barrel by the limit plate. The follower plate is provided with a follower block which protrudes outward from a straight slot defined in the inner shaft barrel, and may be locked in the annular slot or the straight slot of the outer drive shaft. The follower plate defines two depressions for allowing passage of two locking legs of the lock snap plate. The two locking legs of the lock snap plate may be locked in or detached from two locking holes of the lock snap disk. The inner shaft barrel has wing plates that may press the retractor.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.